


Rough

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cock Warming, M/M, Quickies, Rough Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Request: Negan has to work all day at the desk. Carl sits naked in his lap and tells Negan that he is still wet and open from last night. Then Negan fucks him right on the desk.





	Rough

**Author's Note:**

> Like always Carl is 18/19

A soft knock rattled Negan's door, tearing his eyes from the paperwork he was looking at. Negan set down the papers and rubbed his face. They were running out of food, they had enough, but not enough to live comfortable. Handling the ever growing numbers and the food only going down gave him a headache. He owed his people this much, though. If word got out that they were running low, he was screwed.

"Come in." Negan whispered. "Just don't waste my time. There is a lot of work to be done and I am-" He sighed. "The only one who can do it. Apparently."

Carl stepped into the room, a smirk playong on his lips. "Didn't know I could ever waste your time." He walked towards Negan's chair, sliding his hands down his chest. "You have been in here all day. Take a break."

"I can't. Everyone we take from is running out of food which is only causing us to run out of food. If word gets out they will rebel and attack me. Doing this... its hard. I can't take a break." Negan put his hand on his desk, fingers covering his several papers. "This is important."

"And I'm not?" Carl leaned down and kissed under Negan's ear, clawing at his shirt. "Just a few minutes. You need to destress anyway. You're so tense." Carl stood up and ran his hands down Negan's back. "You can take it out on me." 

"No." Negan replied. "This is serious. Go back to bed or walk around or something. I don't have time for distractions." He pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head. "I will come in later, alright? Just let me finish all of this."

"No." Carl mocked, shaking his head. "I want you right now." He undid his jeans and tugged them down his thighs, kicking them to the side. He pulled off his panties and dropped them in Negan's lap. "Besides, being distracted can be kinda fun." Carl climbed into his lap and kissed him. 

"Carl." Negan whispered. His hands curled around the boys thin thighs, gripping him. "I can't." He looked up at him, biting his lip. "Really."

"You're not gonna be helpful if you just sit all stressed out. Take a break-" He slid his hand through Negan's hair. "Fuck your boy." He tugged his hair. "Then get back to work." Carl took Negan's hand and slid it between his legs. "I'm still wet and open from yesterday... I need this." He rubbed Negan's fingers across his hole. "I know you need it."

Negan nodded, dropping his hands to his sides. He took a deep breath and started to undo his jeans, sliding his belt out of the belt loops and dropping it on the floor. He shoved his jeans and boxers down to the middle of his thighs, stroking his half hard cock. 

"See..." Carl rested his head on Negan's shoulder, rubbing his chest as Negan jerked himself off. "You need it, too." He kissed his jaw, pressing Negan back against his seat. "Just... keep going, okay? Need you to fuck me good." He rubbed his arm. "Take all your stress out on me."

Negan nodded, wrapping an arm around Carl's waist. He stood up and laid Carl back on his desk. Papers crumpled up beneath the smaller boys body as Negan teased his hole with the head of his cock. "Fuck-"

"Go on- ah!" Carl arched his back as Negan slammed into him and gripped his waist to hold him in place. Carl grabbed at his arms, moaning. "Fuck!" 

"You really are slick." Negan grunted out as he slammed into him. "You still wet for me, baby? You wet for your daddy's cock?" He grabbed Carl's wrists and pinned them down above his head. "Fuck."

"I am." Carl panted, keeping his hands above his head. "So wet for you, daddy. Woke up dripping for you." He whimpered, pushing his hips up in time with Negan's thrusts. "That's it. Fuck me." Carl arched his back. "Harder."

"God-" Negan leaned down and kisssd Carl, grinding into him. "Fuck. Gonna keep you in here every time I do work. You can be daddy's little cockwarmer. Arms tied behind your back and my cock buried inside you." Negan continued to pound into him without missing a beat, their skin slapping together. "How does that sound, baby? Wanna be daddy's little toy?"

Carl nodded, his eyes closed tight. He whined, his hips bucking sloppily in order to get Negan to fuck him deeper. He moaned when Negan slammed into him, holding him in place once more. "Ah!"

"Use your words." Negan growled. "You wanna be daddy's toy? Wanna sit on his cock all day? Feel how hard it is inside you?"

Carl nodded, grinding down against his cock. "Yes." He whined. "Fuck, yes daddy. Wanna be your toy. Wanna be your good toy."

Negan pulled all the way out before slamming back in. "Good." He panted. "That's what I thought."

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore me but I'm pissed bc my 100+ part Cegan book got deleted on wattpad this morning bc someone reported it and I didn't even get an email


End file.
